Tokyo Obsession Ch-1
by RetnuhW
Summary: After everything that has happened in Tokyo, this will leave the biggest mark.
1. Tokyo Obsession Ch-1

**I would like to thank anyone reading this for taking the time to look into my story and I hope that you guys like it because I've written stuff before and all my, but this is the first time it's out in the world. This is not my first time writing but it is my first time** _ **posting**_ **so I hope for some constructive criticism, so please excuse all errors and,** _ **all flames will be ignored so don't bother posting them please**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's, Tokyo Ghoul is not mine ... yet.**

P.O.V. Third person

Severo Tornincasa has been fascinated in ghouls ever since he was 9 and heard about an uprising of ghouls in Tokyo. He was interested in a particular ghoul nicknamed Eyepatch who was all over the news and extremely strong and deadly. Severo did his research and learned that ghouls have a predatory organ that comes out of the back or shoulder most of the time and functions as a weapon that is called a kagune. Eyepatch's kagune consist of 4 velvet ribbon like tentacles that were incredibly sharp. He also learned that ghouls eat human flesh to live. From then on he dreamed of studying ghouls. By the time he was 11 he knew all 4 types of kagune and their characteristics. For some reason he was interested in kagunes. He didn't know why and he didn't really care.

In his free time he would try to find anything related to ghouls. If he did and it was connected to Eyepatch, he would be all over it for weeks. He was a shut in at home as well as school. He was the perfect student, straight A's, perfect attendance, didn't interrupt, but he hid a dark secret behind his perfect little goodie goodie act. His ghoul "hobby" became an obsession.

He kept to himself besides his best friend Luke Tsukiyama. For a son of italian immigrants that came to America, he has a great best friend. Luke's step-father, a japanese immigrant, rushed Luke's mother into marriage so he could become an american citizen faster and insisted on changing Luke's last name to his own. When Severo was at school he never let anyone near him afraid it would interfere with his studies, but on one day Luke came up to Severo and saw him reading a book called "Tokyo's Mysteries". Luke pointed out that his step-uncle, Uuna lives in Tokyo and that he had gone and seen Uuna himself. From then on Severo had one friend and only one friend.

Severo by any means was fairly handsome, golden hair, chiseled chin, emerald green eyes, square rimmed glasses, and always wore cargo pants. So girl's tried to get close but all failed. Luke was three years older than Severo because Severo skipped several grades.

By the time he was 16 he was in college studying Humanities so he could one day study ghouls. By now his obsession with ghouls had evolved into an obsession with kagunes. He dreamed one day that he himself might have a kagune. Luke went to the same college as Severo to become a surgeon.

Luke was well aware of his friend's obsession and he even developed a bizarre one of his own. Luke believed it was possible to take any organ from a ghoul and put it in a human and make a semi-ghoul. It was a long shot ,but it was all he had. If his assumption was wrong, he had thrown his life away. Luke had never told Severo his belief, afraid it would drive Severo insane. They both graduated, top of their class.

Luke knew japanese because he lived with his step-dad. So he taught Severo to read, write, and talk in the strange language. They both had saved money up from their childhood and had well over the cost of a plane ticket, a cheap apartment, and food. They parted from their families with ease, for the two young men were never really close to their families. They both got on a plane and left Idaho and The States forever.

 **End of chapter 1, thank you for reading this and if you feel this is not for you, I respect that. But if you do like it stick with it and get ready...**


	2. Tokyo Obsession Ch-2

AN: Hi its me retnuH just checking on any body trying this out. So read on my valued readers.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's, Tokyo Ghoul is not mine ... yet.**

P.O.V. First person (Severo)

Tokyo is a huge city looking out onto the ocean. It was even more beautiful in person than the pictures I saw. I look over at Luke and I see he's just as amazed as me. "Its beautiful here" I say. All Luke can muster up is a weak nod.

I've memorized every nook and cranny of Tokyo. I guide us to the apartment. When we get there, the manager is snappy and tells us to get to our room. We climb three sets of stairs. Each floor has 11 apartments. We live in apartment 3-7. It's a one bathroom, one bedroom, one microwave apartment. Pretty small but we can live in it, at least for a while.

We have enough money for a few months of food and rent. So we unpacked which was easy because all we had is one suitcase and a carry on each. We finished unpacking and fell asleep because jet lag got to us. We woke the next morning to banging on the door. It was our neighbor, Mondo Rikimaru.

Mondo is just straight up annoying, all he talks about is his computer system, but he might be able to find something about ghouls I couldn't have using a regular search engine. I asked him about ghouls and he said "Just what's been on the news, but give me an hour and I'll have all you want to know on a 17 page spreadsheet".

So me and Luke go back to the apartment and as soon as the door shuts we both heave a huge sigh simultaneously. " Wow that guys weird, but he's getting us closer to our objective" says Luke. Luke is taken by surprise when he looks my way because I'm grinning ear to ear and both of my hands are trembling from excitement. It is one of the ways you can tell I'm excited.

I know what's about to happen. I'm about to uncover what has been buried for years. I was so interested in ghouls when I was little. I searched the internet, books, and even a few tabloids for any info on ghouls and don't get me wrong I found stuff, but it was all basics. It's kinda ironic though because I've been searching for years for information and now my neighbor says he can get me 17 pages of info in an hour.

People have called me crazy ever since the day I found out about ghouls. The first person was my mother. I told her what I wanted to do with my life and she had a dead serious look in her eyes. She cussed and said "Are you crazy" in italian. You can always tell she's mad if she reverts back to italian. That was the first day I ever told my mother that I hated her and not the last. That day I burned a bridge that was supposed to be fireproof.

Me and my mom were very close before that day and after that the only time we talked was if we were in public. She tried to rebuild what we had but it was unfixable. That's why I only let a select few close to me because relationships can change in a matter of moments. That's the reason I have only one friend, but I have a feeling that rule is about to change.

After an exciting and terrifying 56 minutes and 34 seconds, we hear a very light knock on the door. I run to the door almost eating carpet on the way. I open the door to a slightly paler and terrified Mondo holding a stack of papers. Luke comes up behind me and says "Mondo, you look like you lost your will to live". Mondo all of a sudden just screams, but I don't hear it I am too busy scanning the papers.


	3. Tokyo Obsession Ch-3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's, Tokyo Ghoul is not mine ... yet.**

P.O.V. First person (Luke)

I've tried to stay calm ever since we got to Tokyo, I haven't been here since the month before I met Severo. The day I met Severo he told me all he knew about ghouls, so my imagination kicked in and got me thinking about ghouls. That's when I had the crazy idea of making a semi-ghoul. I told my Mom and she never let me go to Japan ever again

Ever since that day, I turned down every girl, every old friend, every sports coach that wanted me to play on his or her team, every chance to have fun, only to stay at home and study anything I needed to become a surgeon. Now I'm in the city that was forbidden to me.

So now I'm hearing my neighbor scream for no apparent reason and I lose it. I go all berserk on Mondo and I clasp my hand and so tightly around his mouth with one slight movement I can break his jaw. He suddenly stops screaming and slumps to the floor. I put him to sleep with a pressure point I learned in college. I lay him down on our floor and turn around to see Severo organizing a lot more than 17 papers on the floor. He turns to me and says "It has everything".

After that I had to go in the bathroom to "Cool off ". When I come back, I see that Severo used a whole box of tacks to organize the stack of papers. He had them in categories based on rating and kagunes. But he had a few in his hand. I know Severo and he would have had it organized a long time ago. Just it seemed weird how he looked at the papers in his hand. He looked amazed and terrified.

I take the pages from his hand which is easy because he's in deep thought. I look at the page and I am not horrified like Severo. I'm amazed and joyful because these papers mean I haven't thrown my life away.


End file.
